


Achievement Unlocked

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Achievement Unlocked

**Title:** Achievement Unlocked  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** Gen  
Pairing/Characters **:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:**   225 ****  
Disclaimer : I own nothing.

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)     Prompt: Writer's Choice

~~~~~~~~  
  


“Jared, you’ve been on that computer for three hours straight. What the hell have you been doing?” Jensen stretched, emerging from his office to the side of the living room. “You writing a book or something?”

Jared blinked, looking up at Jensen, his eyes working to adjust to the change from screen to reality. “No man, I just found this game...it has not been three hours.” He frowned, twisting on the couch to look at the clock on the wall behind him. “Holy fuck...”

“Told you.” Jensen collapsed onto the couch beside Jared, leaning so that he was laying against the taller man’s side, squirming until he found a position that was comfortable and let him see the screen. “Dude, you have an elephant on your screen.”

Keys tapped as Jared picked at the arrow keys, demonstrating how the elephant could move around. “There’s this entire list of things that I’m supposed to accomplish, and they’re all really strange like—“

“Did your elephant just walk into a spike and leave an elephant corpse behind?”

“Yeah! And if I haven’t hit the spikes yet, they turn pink, and if I die on all of them, then I get to check off another accomplishment.”

Jensen lifted his head to stare at Jared’s illuminated face, grin plastered wide on it. “You...are very strange.”

“I can poop pastries!!!” 

 

  
~~~~~~~~~  


  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post [ **HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)

  
~~~~~~~~

((Check out the game(s) Achievement Unlocked (2). They're amazing!!))

~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
